20 Warrior Cats Poems
by mallowmelting
Summary: —COMPLETED— The title is pretty self-explanatory. For each poem, I have a little commentary at the bottom. This contains spoilers for just about everything.
1. Feathertail

A/N: This was the very first Warriors poem I wrote. Ever. Naturally, it's not very good. My poems started out not very good, then as I got better at poetry they got better too. Prepare to see lots of desperate rhyming.

* * *

 **FEATHERTAIL**

The silver cat

From Stoneteller's hat

Of prophecy that

Said a cat

With a silver hide

Would save the Tribe

And Sharptooth was fried

But Crowfeather cried

Because she fell from a rock

Stupid rock

I hate you rock

Kill the rock

It was as hard as a crock

And her last word was a squawk

Kill that rock!

* * *

A/N: I wrote all these a long time ago, so I'm putting some reactions down here.

Kill the rock? Seriously? *facepalm*


	2. Bluestar

**BLUESTAR**

She protected her Clan 'til the very end

Foes from all around she would fend

Traitors she would apprehend

And Oakheart was her best friend

She watched her mother Moonflower die

When Snowfur was hit by a monster she cried

And when Mosskit died in the snow she sighed

Looking up into the snowy sky

She found a cat with a special destiny

His flame-colored coat was interesting especially

He would protect the Clan from any felony

When she died she left a great legacy

A fire did blaze through the forest after all

* * *

A/N: Hmm, I actually liked this one. Not bad for my second poem.


	3. Spottedleaf

**SPOTTEDLEAF**

More than just a pretty face

A healer of cats in every place

Killed by the evil Clawface

I hate you, even though you died in Fire & Ice why did you get reincarnated in Tigerclaw's Fury Clawface?

Deeply in love with a ginger tom

Wanting to hold him in her palm

Writing him many a psalm

Together they were always calm

Condemned to watch him from afar

Her tortoiseshell pelt longing would mar

She finally gave up her life in the stars

So Sandstorm wouldn't have to say au revoir

MAPLESHADE! I WISH SANDSTORM KILLED YOU!

* * *

A/N: Lol – even though you died in Fire & Ice why did you get reincarnated in Tigerclaw's Fury Clawface? But seriously, why? Because...plot, I guess? *shrug*


	4. Hollyleaf

**HOLLYLEAF**

A tunnel collapse

She was dead perhaps

Se left not a scrap

And much time elapsed

Before she came back

Her pelt like a yak's

Long-legged and black

Came out of a crack

Now willing to face

Her pitiful disgrace

Not putting any space

Between herself and her Clanmates

Died protecting the code

She lived for and loved

Saving a Clanmate from harm

But caused her mother alarm

When she gave her last breath

She was gone, she was dead

* * *

A/N: Ooh, this was my dad's favorite of my poems! But so...many...desperate...rhymes...


	5. Mosskit

**MOSSKIT**

Secret escape

Under night's black cape

The snow makes white shapes

All around me

Alone though with others

My sister and brother

We smother my mother

To warm me

Chilled down to the bone

I let out a moan

And now I know

I have flown

* * *

A/N: Well that was just depressing. And short, too.


	6. Snowfur

**SNOWFUR**

Her pelt white as snow

With pride she glowed

For her kit was a beau

She loved him although

The nursery was stifling

Her frustration was rising

The forest was enlightening

But her kit was more than a trifling

Chased warriors across the road

Protecting the code

But the monster didn't slow

And she was a dead load

But her kit wailed

When he found out she'd failed

On him she had bailed

And had left not a trail

She had said bye-bye

And then he cried

And said, "Why? Why?"

Because she had died

Sad day sad day

Her distant relative's name starts with Jay

* * *

A/N: Lol this must win the award for Most Desperate Rhymes In One Poem. And I remember writing "Her distant relative's name starts with Jay". Because I seriously could not think of anything else to rhyme with day. And yes, Jayfeather is Snowfur's distant relative. I forget exactly how, but I know he is.


	7. Crookedstar

**CROOKEDSTAR**

Born in the howling winds of thunder

Brambleberry didn't make a single blunder

And his mother stared at him in wonder

The angry storm clouds they were under

An accident falling from a tree

Or perhaps it was a scree

He screamed like a banshee

But his father didn't agree

When Rainflower named him after

His broken jaw which caused no laughter

And evermore thereafter

His name was…

* * *

A/N: Just wanted to let you know that my friends and I used to email each other these poems, without saying which cat it was about. Then the other person had to guess. So that's why the poem ends in "His name was..." And also because Crookedstar doesn't rhyme with after.


	8. Sweetpaw

**SWEETPAW**

Named after a rose that smelled so sweet

Sweeter than candy, a real sweet treat

Her pelt shining pink against the gray sleet

But blending in perfectly with WindClan's wheat

When thistles have claws as sharp as thorns

Someone has to take it by the horns

And calm in down in the golden corns

The stinging nettle losing its painful sting and scorn

But on a freezing leaf-bare night

A bad bit of crowfood did alight

The sickness she could not fight

But as a star she burned so bright

Smiling down from her place in the stars

Never again constrained by any bars

Beating down the bloody hands of Mars

Stopping all earthly wars

She offered a blue fire a new life

Which was to forget all strife

When going into battle to put down her knife

And then forever her Clan would be alright

And because of that life the fire never moped

Even when things were at their worst she would lope

Through hills and valleys and the horizon she would scope

For inside her blazed a flame of hope

* * *

A/N: I always really liked Sweetpaw, not sure why. She was so cute. But I kind of changed her whole personality in the poem...probably because it was the only thing that rhymed.


	9. Silverstream

**SILVERSTREAM**

Once upon a time

A kit was born of grief and unease

The one living kit of the late Willowbreeze

Born in the time of frostbite and freeze

And the season of all the sneeze and wheeze

Once upon a time

Two lovers met on flat gray stones

Bloodstained and scattered with rivaling Clans' bones

They spoke to each other in two soft tones

And what happened there was unknown

Once upon a time

A silver cat bearing kits against the code

The line between the Clans she toed

As her blood freely flowed

Giving birth to my favorite cat of all time! (plus her bum brother)

* * *

A/N: Yes, my favorite cat is Feathertail. Yes, I really don't like her brother Stormfur. But seriously, the sneeze and the wheeze? Ugh...this is embarrassing. XD


	10. Cinderpelt

**CINDERPELT**

Built for battle

She would always prattle

And chat and tattle

About the many cattle

She saw on the moor

Went for her leader

Eager to please her

But the monster was a sweeper

Making her a bleeder

And there was no cure

So then put all her energy

Into treating the allergies

That gave her Clanmates lethargy

With the cobweb she was never stingy

That they would live she assured

Saving her brother's kits

She had real grit

And lots of wit

But the badger hit

And that she couldn't endure

But just as she was torn

A new kit was born

Sorreltail's firstborn

And everyone mourned

But they were grateful for the new life ensured

The kit fought for her Clan

Thinking of many a plan

But then she began

To realize she was not her own man

And soon the life of her old soul was a lure

But a strong golden tom

Got her to calm

By pronouncing a psalm

That she was a different mam

Than her old soul who was pure

She whispered, "I choose you"

And with those words blew

Away the last clue

Of the old cat's mew

"Thank you," her spirit assured

* * *

A/N: WHOA. Okay, I think THIS deserves the award for Most Desperate Rhymes In One Poem. Period. 'Nuff said.


	11. Half Moon

**HALF MOON**

From softpaw to stoneteller

Nothing in between

But loved a sharp claw

A blind tom named Jay's Wing

But that love could never be

As they had different destinies

Her to lead her Tribe

And him to go back to his own time

As he turned away

She cried out in grief

But prodded the moon

The ne'er-changing moon

Resilient and calm

Always there, reflected in the pool

And she knew

She knew

The last words he heard, forever would he cling

"I will wait for you forever, Jay's Wing!"

* * *

A/N: This was one of my proudest poems. This one and Fallen Leaves. Also Brokenstar, but that one doesn't really count since I didn't make it rhyme.


	12. Brokenstar

**BROKENSTAR**

Sent by the gods

To scourge the Clan

And punish a healer

Who lived and loved

She lived and loved

But could feel others' pain

And so could never set paw

On the path of a star

Loved him from first

Sight but never his deputy

But always his medicine cat

Too late she was christened

And when she did kit

Two were taken from her

When Death grasped them untimely

But the lone survivor

A big tom with a kinked tail

The punishment to the Clan

For driving out another

Leaving them to dwindle into dust

Given to a queen

Never meant to nurse kits

Begrudging a fourth

And instilling ice in his heart

When the first died by rat

And the second by cat

The third, named after

A crushed heart and bent tail

Survived

With each of his lives came a warning

"Choose your own path,

Live by peace"

But instead led his Clan

Into a blood-marked time

Mosspaw, Volepaw, Brownpaw, Badgerpaw

All those names apprenticed

Before their time

Forgotten

Before their time

Elders outcasted

To the marshes and bogs

And kits who had not yet seen one moon

Unbeknownst his kin

Lay dead in the clearing

Bodies still warm

And a mother standing over her sisters

Banishèd and alone

Until an unfortunate happening

Gave her a place

In her newfound Clan

Happy yet angry

But when the rogues came

Killed him, blinded him, poisoned him

But not before he learned

It was his mother who killed him

Who hated him more than his foster

But yet loved him with a power beyond the stars

As he walked through the Place of No Stars

The Demon King, the leader of blood

Felt cold claws around his neck

And as he faded away, he wondered

What have I become

* * *

A/N: Ooh, that was a good one! BTW, "banishèd" is kind of an inside joke between me and my friends after reading Romeo and Juliet in school (if you've read it, you'll know what I mean). So I snuck that in there. All my friends caught it.


	13. Fallen Leaves

**FALLEN LEAVES**

Sharp as thorns

Claws like horns

His mother warns

And then she mourns

He never came back

Swept away like a sack

Not even time to snack

And that day was black

Because a soft paw can't train

For rain

And then

Haunting, haunting, haunting

The dark and dank tunnels forever

As he could never sever

The ties between mother and son

Would never endeavor

To step foot outside

She will find him

Screams his every limb

But the situation is grim

He couldn't swim

But on a whim

She comes

She comes

Comes but leaves

A fleeting breeze

But loving has no thieves

For he still believes

She will be back

But no, the next time

He sees her in the clime

Of outside she's covered in grime

Uttering her last rhyme

And as he wails

He flees and turns tail

Haunting, haunting, haunting

Leaf-fall has come early

* * *

A/N: Leaf-fall has come early. Also, desperate rhyming.


	14. Tallstar

**TALLSTAR**

Weakened by kitting

One born dead

The other headstrong

With a black and white head

From parents of soil

Tunneling all day

Yet restless in his childhood

He was led astray

Meant to run free

Faster than the wind

Not like his parents

His family, his kin

But warrens are dangerous

A collapse, then a flood

His father was gone

His companion not a thud

He then left the Clan

With a thirst for his blood

The blood of a sparrow

With claws bathed in mud

Crushed by a monster

Was what he envisioned

But when the bird explained

He really listened

But down! fallen onto

The highway of doom

Barely escaped with his life

And Sparrow's, too

He left to find

Where his heart truly lay

It lay with his Clan

And forever would he stay

Apprentice, warrior, deputy, star

Climbing the ranks until the top of the world

Made the Great Journey

His new world unfurled

But his time was up

All his roads he had tread

He died a peaceful death

In the new land he led

He never forgot his journey

And his best ginger friend

And recognized his son

A fire with a great end

* * *

A/N: StarDreamer02 was a little confused by this one, so let me explain – he recognized JAKE'S son, not HIS son, who was FIRESTAR.


	15. Ashfur

**ASHFUR**

In the midst of leaf-bare

Four kits arrived

Four were taken

But two survived

When he reached six moons of age

He was given to a cat with a pelt of dust

He loved the kin of a star of flame

But in his heart she would never trust

Rejected, outcasted, saddened, mad

Plotted with Hawkfrost to satisfy his rage

And when the burning branches fell

Trapping her kits in a natural cage

She let out her only secret

That her kits were not her own

And with that statement

Hit him like a stone

Kill or be killed

An eye for an eye

Lost in the river

When things went awry

But from his noble place in the stars

Regretting every moment of his life

Sometimes forgiveness is the only way

To not live and die in strife

For his greatest fault

Was loving too much

He learned fire can burn

When in his clutch

* * *

A/N: See, I told you these poems got better as I got some experience!


	16. Power of Three & Omen of the Stars

**POWER OF THREE & OMEN OF THE STARS**

There will be three

Kin of your kin

The stars in their paws

Will help their Clan win

Mottled gray as a jay

Began as a warrior

Left as a healer

Tended his herbs into order

Blind, but gifted

With the gift of sight

Looked to the stars

In dreams so bright

Pelt of golden like a lion

Amber eyes burned light and dark

Unafraid, claws unsheathed

Fierce but had a gentle heart

And his great power was

Never a scratch, undefeated

And in the battle of their lives

Exactly what the four Clans needed

Now black as night

Shone like a berry

Deadly but divine

A bright winter faerie

The diplomat, thinker

Rules she would never bend

Guarding the warrior code

'Til the very end

Two of the litter

Special, saviors

The third cast away

Into a world of strangers

The two watched in wait

Their tricks they would tend

Until strong as steel

And then the third series ends

Jay was sharp-eyed

Lion roared fierce

But the gentle dove's wing

Finally brought peace

The bird started to fly

But was choked by the ivy

On the wrong side

Then spied slyly

Giving up everything

For the good of the lake

Two comrades dead

Because of her mistake

But back to her sister

A pure silver dove

The peacemaker of cats

But by two she was loved

The kin of evil

Or the kin of good

A future with the former

Was never understood

Could hear far away

As far as up in the stars

And the darkness adjacent

To find secrets of the war

But the end of the stars

Is drawing near

A fourth has been called

To battle the drear

Forever the fire

A burning red stalk

Though not alone this time

With three others he walks

When the end comes

The four - five - are ready

To lay down their lives

Standing guard, steady

Undefeated

Wise

Sharp ears

Prophesied

The fifth saved the ivy

From the cruel, sharp talons

But died in the process

After losing blood by the gallons

Her death was avenged

A snapped neck, he was gone

The same with a son

Killed out of love

With that single bite

The dark forest fled

Except for one

A legend of dread

The final duel

Fire and tiger

A slash of the throat, his own cracked

He faded away

And that was that

* * *

A/N: Ah, that would have been a good one but I ruined it with the ivy metaphor. Yech. This is actually the second part of a series, a poem about the Original Arc and New Prophecy was written by StarDreamer02.


	17. Mistystar & Stonefur

**MISTYSTAR & STONEFUR**

Born of thunder, wind, and rain

Born in leaf-bare, snow and pain

Two parents, two Clans

Separated, one plan

On a snowy, frost-bitten night

Mother, daughters, and son took flight

To the sun-baked stones

But now cold to the bone

Three came, two survived

Across the river they now arrived

Given to a mother whose kits were gone

Just at the faint light of dawn

Then they split their separate splits

He a great warrior, she to bear kits

His name known throughout all the wood

The great mighty tom, protector of good

Awarded with the deputy position

But killed by a tomcat with ambition

She, her loyalties torn

Between father and mourned

Twice crossed the river

For her heart stung with a quiver

For her adopted Clan

She went back to the clams

Became her brother's deputy successor

A mother and mentor, a great professor

Then took the name star when the great leader died

Received her nine lives and was StarClan's bride

Her starry brother guiding

She led her Clan wisely

Had undeniable faith in her warrior ancestors

So was shocked when her healer had no answers

Nearly made her retire

To the bleak mire

But the butterfly sign

Rising from the pine

She'd love her healer of malaise

Until the end of her days

* * *

A/N: Clams. Clams. CLAMS. CLAMS?


	18. Tigerstar

**TIGERSTAR**

The son of a kittypet

Though not yet turned

From leader to lowest

And this shame burned

A mother moons younger

Than his Twolegplace sire

She had the paw of a leopard

And her kitting was a fire

Of pain and her illness

Three kits born alive

Mist, Night, and Tiger

But of milk they were deprived

Two of them dead

Before reaching one moon

The weakest tom living

For to the sickness he was immune

He thrived through his kithood

But never meant to survive

Would bring blood to the forest

As Goosefeather realized

He knew in addition

That thistles have claws

As sharp as thorns

With a bloody cause

Apprenticed to this thorn-sharp daisy

A warrior of the Place of No Stars

Claws unsheathed in every practice

Blood as red as the planet Mars

Turned on a kit straying into the woods

Left him with wounds and an evil grudge

Bluestar pleaded to change his ways

But from his ways he would never budge

He killed Bluestar's deputy

To lead the Clan someday

Only a single bird saw

And he ran away

Banishèd from his Clan

When he was found out

He ran to the marshes

And ShadowClan had no doubt

That he was their leader

To bring them out of their state

Desperate, ill, and sinking

But this was against fate

United darkness and the water

To make a murky, bloodstained river

The descendant of the great three Clans

Her heart stung with a quiver

He kitted two sons

One evil, one good

And enlisted the help of a tiny black cat

But his intentions he misunderstood

His nine lives ripped away

With one single blow

Lived the rest of his days

In the woods of below

Found a way to come back to the land

Of the living, and not of the dead

To kill and destroy the puny warrior code

And both blood flowed freely, he himself bled

Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, his comrades all gone

He himself faced off the mighty leader of flame

A snap of the neck and a slash of the throat

Both were gone, and soon he faded

But evil lives on forever

Will he one day come back, or never?

* * *

A/N: Banishèd! Also, that one wasn't too bad.


	19. Leafpool

**LEAFPOOL**

Namesake of leader and medicine cat

But could only follow one path

Walked the trail of catmint and poppy seed

Apart from her sister's rage and wrath

Discovered the pool

The Pool of Stars

Gained her full name

But still free of scars

Her mentor was struck down

Hampered by injured leg

She'd now walk her path alone

No choice even though she begged

She alone knew the truth

This kit had lived before

She kept it inside, forbidden to speak

It hurt her, but she had sworn

Medicine cat was her destiny

But the ancients saw up above

Something to which she was blind

For she never expected to fall in love

Saved with the black paws of wind

From falling off a cliff

Forbidden to ever have a mate

But this she couldn't resist

Finally managed to break apart

Much to her lover's despair

But this was very much too late

For now she had an heir

Hidden away

Suckled her sister

Oblivious and innocent

One girl, two misters

Black and gold chose the warrior's way

Gray chained because of vision

And when flames raged around the camp

To save them, she made a decision

Holly fled, thought to be dead

Lion roared inside

Jay was bitter, now alone

And this he didn't hide

Had to live with it

The pain of her crime

Had to retake the duty of a warrior

But belonged with herbs and thyme

The time has come

The end draws near

Healers are needed

And her name is cleared

Reinstated forever

Mother and son

No longer bitter or broken

Working as one

* * *

A/N: Aw, that was sweet. I'd forgotten I'd written this one! But lol – "Jay was bitter, now alone / And this he didn't hide"


	20. Stoneteller

**STONETELLER**

I may have been selected

But never really cared

Cats around me died

But all I did was stare

Kin but never children

As I never left my cell

Bound to serve the skies

Trapped in this frozen hell

Twice a danger threatened our borders

Twice we were in trouble

Wisdom saved us time the first

But the second, I watched them crumble

My time is past

My wisdom free

They will leave

But now I see

* * *

A/N: This one was reeeeeeeally vague, it took my friends forever to guess it! And I can't believe it's the LAST ONE NOW IT'S OVER YES I CAN PUBLISH THE STORY NOW I'M GOING TO DO THAT RIGHT NOW BYEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
